Hope Revised
by Adrian Coppla
Summary: The time machine is built, in the mind of its creator, Bulma. A sequel to It All Comes Down.


A/N: Hi again, this is a sequel to my fic, It All Comes Down. I was soooo inspired by my great reviews, (even though I only got 4) but still! I loved them and truly appreciate them. Even if you didn't read It All Comes Down, you will surely understand this fic, don't worry! :}  
  
So I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ sadly, and I also don't own Michelle Branch's song "Goodbye To You" which fits Mirai Bulme perfectly!  
  
On with the story... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"This..goes here, and .......hmmm, this should go here. OW!" Bulma yelped as she was suddenly shocked from the tiny red wire.  
  
"Damnit!" she yelled shaking her hand quickly to ward off the pain. Bulma stepped back and sat down on the ground promptly, her head resting in her hands.  
  
'Kami, what the hell am I thinking, a Time Machine...I'm never going to get this..never' she thought. She slowly lifted her head to look around her lab. Scattered pieces, wires everywhere, papers covering the floor, desks and chairs toppled over. "Kami," she whispered, her voice cracking a bit as she chewed her lower lip, begging herself not to cry. A few tears rolled down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. She drew in a deep breathe and stood.  
  
'Is it worth it? Is all this REALLY worth it....' she slowly picked up a piece of the machine that would hopefully be finished. Bulma placed the piece of metal on a desk and gently traced the letters, her head tilted to the side. She whispered the word out loud to herself, to convince herself it was, it was worth everything . "Hope."  
  
"Hope," her voice broke as she turned and walked out of her lab.  
  
**_Of all the things I've believed in _**

I just want to get it over with 

Tears form behind my eyes 

But I do not cry

Counting the days that pass me by  
  
Suddenly, it seemed as if she could do anything. She was now pacing carelessly around her backyard, kicking dirt and grass, her fragile arms crossed lazily over her chest. She lifted her head to look around. There wasn't much. Her house, damaged slightly, thanks to a blow from the androids, her yard, lined with gravestones, a pool, the driveway, gravity room.  
  
That damn Gravity Room that used to annoy the hell out of her. She hated it, she loathed it, and she owed it. She hated it because it always took him away from her hours a day. He would always be in it, barley taking brakes. She loathed it because it spent more time with him then she ever had. And she owed it her life. She closed he eyes on thought, 'Maybe if it didn't exist, Vegeta wouldn't have stayed, I wouldn't have fallen in mad love with him, and I wouldn't have had Trunks, and he wouldn't have died and caused me so much pain!'  
  
**_I've been searching deep down in my soul_**

Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old 

It feels like I'm starting all over again 

The last three years were just pretend...  
  
Why was Kami so damn cruel. Tearing away everyone and everything that she loved. Did he expect her to change fate, damnit, a pathetic human female, change fate?  
  
Impossible  
  
But yet, a human female's child. He could possibly change fate. Grow to be a strong 'arrogant' warrior like his father before him. To destroy those demons who took earth as their prisoner. Who made a world so full of life and opportunities...hell. Living hell.  
  
She had to change it. She had to! No one deserved to live like this. No matter what, she made a vow to each and every one of her dead loved ones. That, even though not in this timeline, in another, they would be able to live their lives with the ones they loved. All of them. Tien, Chaotzou, Yamcha, Piccolo, Goku, her parents, ChiChi,..Vegeta.  
  
'I can't let my feelings get in the way, my past self relies on me. I know I won't ever be happy like I was before, but, if I know we're together in another time; Vegeta, it will bring me comfort, and I will be able to live the rest of my life...knowing somewhere I'm happy.'  
  
**_Goodbye to you_**

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew 

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Years passed. The machine grew into the most important invention ever. Bulma, who grew into a wiser woman, along with her fierce and dedicated son, built it with every inch of determination. Created for the sole purpose of changing fate. A fate in one timeline that may be doomed, but in another, is to be lived out in delectation.  
  
**_And it did.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes_**

And it seems that I can't live a day without you 

Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away

To a place where I am blinded by the light

But it's not right  
  
"I did it!" she laughed. "Oh, I knew it, I just knew it would work Trunks! How'd it go, are they together, is everyone alive?" she questioned eagerly. She glanced up at her son. He had just traveled back in time, completing they're destiny. Her crystal blue eyes were filled with tears and her small arms trembling, as she hugged herself tightly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her head shot up, as her old blue hair flung out of her face. And she threw herself in her sons arms. "Oh Trunks," she cried, "we did it Trunks."  
  
"We did it."  
  
**_Goodbye to you _**

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Bulma strolled carelessly around her backyard, kicking dirt and grass, her fragile arms crossed lazily over her chest. She lifted her head to look around. Her house, now repaired. Graves, decorated lightly with flowers. Gravity Room. As strange as it may sound, it became like a sacred place to her. A place where she could go to talk to him, besides his grave. She glanced around once more. One more thing stood out to her, something she owed her life, something she hated and envied all at the same time.  
  
A Time Machine.  
  
She hated it because it took all her years away from her, her dedication, her time away from her son. She envied it because it got to travel back and do what she couldn't do, change fate herself. And yet, of course, she owed it absolutely everything. Now, she could live the rest of her life in peace, knowing that somewhere... she was happy.  
  
**_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_**

I want what's your and I want what's mine 

I want you But I'm not giving in this time  
  
**_Goodbye to you _**

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
She let go. She finally let go. After all these years. She had hope.  
  
**_And when the stars fall I will lie awake _**

Your my shooting star  
  
"Vegeta, I'm happy."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Ok, well I hope you liked it. It took me about a week to write, b/c I'm such a slow writer haha. Lus I've been trying to get ideas for my others fic, Distant Horizons. If anyone has any ideas for that fic, please e~mail me at, crazychicka55@aol.com  
  
Anyways ...please review!!!!!!! Thanx!  
  
AdRiAn 


End file.
